Of Ravens and Blossoms
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: SasuSaku drabble series. Digging through dumpsters, murder, secret pets, making out on the beach, rock climbing, snow angels, robberies, crazy pregnancies, BIRTHDAY SEX... Sasuke and Sakura have got it all, and more! Warning: Limes, LEMONS in later chapters!
1. Sticky Kiss

**This drabble series is for SasuSaku month (this month, July). So there will be 31 drabbles (for every day in the month). The 23****rd**** is Sasuke's birthday! Coughbirthdaysexcough**

**Not all of these are even related, though some (like the pregnancy and child ones) are. They will all be of varying lengths.**

**I don't own Naruto *cries***

**Iie – no**

**xXx**

~ Sticky Kiss ~

The birds chirped and flew together from tree to tree, the sun shining on them and everywhere else gently. Sakura smiled as she drew open the blue curtains. It put her in such a good mood, she decided to make waffles! Sasuke didn't like syrup or anything sweet, so Sakura knew he would just use butter. But Sakura would make it rain syrup from the sky if she could! Syrup was usually the main reason she ever ate waffles.

With a bright grin, she got them out of the freezer and put them in the toaster. Yup, frozen waffles. Sakura couldn't cook to save her life. Once she had Naruto and Lee over for lunch (much to Sasuke's annoyance) and it had ended with Naruto breaking their window to let smoke out and get fresh air, Lee trying to give Sakura mouth-to-mouth (she didn't need it, but smoke was all the excuse Lee needed), and Sasuke punching Lee unconscious before crying about his wasted tomatoes.

Well today would be different! They would eat in peace.

Sakura sat on the counter as Sasuke came into the kitchen in his pajamas, yawning and ruffling his untidy hair. He froze when he smelled food.

"Are you… cooking?" he looked terrified and ready to grab a fire extinguisher.

Sakura scowled, "Iie, frozen waffles."

She walked over to him and smacked his arm when she saw how relieved he was.

"I could cook if I tried hard enough!"

"So I'm cooking every night because you're too lazy?" He mocked her, raising an eyebrow. She growled but he just sat down at the table. Her face visibly brightened when the toaster dinged.

Sasuke held in a chuckle as Sakura rushed to get plates. Uchihas don't chuckle at cute things.

Sakura set his down in front of him and watched as he applied butter and cut up his waffles. She spread butter and cut hers up in a flash, speed that could rival the Yondaime's, eager to get to the best part. As she lifted the syrup bottle over the waffles, Sasuke watched in interest. And suddenly she was smothering them in more syrup than he had ever seen one person use.

He rolled his eyes and ate his, still watching as she ate her own.

"Why do you like that sweet stuff so much?"

Sakura looked up.

"Because it's super sugary, of course!" She grinned and they both finished eating, Sasuke still marveling at his girl. No, his woman.

Now that Sasuke thought of it, he hadn't had syrup in a long time. An idea hit him and he stood abruptly. Sakura just looked at him questioningly as he motioned for her to stand. She did and he suddenly crashed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed, his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Sakura let him and felt her knees go weak.

When Sasuke finally pulled back they were both gasping for air. Onyx and emerald gazed lovingly into each other.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe syrup does taste like heaven.'

**xXx**

**I would love it if you review every drabble! Even just "Great" :D**

***whispers* I'll give you syrup…**


	2. Sun Bath Literally

**Iie – no**

**Gomen – I'm sorry**

**Gomen nasai – very polite, sincere way to say "I'm sorry"**

**xXx**

~ Sun Bath… Literally ~

Sakura sighed, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin, soaking it in. She could feel the warmth of the sand on her back through the beach towel as well. Overhead she heard gull screaming and a little ways away waves crashing. A gentle, cooling breeze blew.

She turned her heads to gaze at her companion on his own beach towel, clad in black swim trunks that matched his hair. He turned to her just then, clearly enjoying the sight of her in her red bikini. Sakura smiled, taking hold of Sasuke's hand. Without warning, she rolled and was lying on his chest. She practically attacked his lips, and he responded hungrily. Their tongue made contact and Sasuke won the mini power struggle, his prize the exploration of her mouth.

They began to moan wetly, Sakura's loudest as Sasuke ran his hands up and down her curves, along her sides. She grabbed his hips, running her fingers along his waistband. He gasped and moaned into the wet kiss, bucking his hips slightly. Sakura smirked; proud she could have this effect on him.

Thank Kami-sama the beach was pretty empty that day. Sasuke's hand landed on Sakura's behind and things were getting perhaps a little too far when the lovers were suddenly drenched by a large, cold dump of water from above.

Their eyes burst open and they both looked up. There stood Naruto, his huge bucket still raised, a giant toothy grin on his face. The grin faded as he noticed the two death glares he was receiving. The blond decided that was a good time to drop the bucket and run.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled at him, running after him across the sand. Naruto screeched, terrified.

Sakura got up as well and pelted after them.

"Gomen! GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI, TEME!" Naruto shrilly screamed apologies as he dashed along the shore.

Sasuke growled as he tackled the dobe, sitting on his back.

"GAH! Sakura-chan, heeeeeelp!" Naruto screamed desperately like a girl.

"Gomen, Naruto…" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "I'm with Sasuke-kun."

"IIE!"

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Those are your famous last words, dobe."


	3. Winner

~ Winner ~

Sasuke grabbed the colorful knobs on the rock wall, he and Sakura climbing together. They were racing, but Sasuke was suddenly distracted by watching the lean muscles ripple on her back through her light pink tank top and stopped climbing all together. As she got even further above him, he looked up and got a perfect view.

Sakura had an amazing butt. Sasuke especially liked the way it looked as she hauled herself up the wall. It flexed and Sasuke almost drooled. But no, Uchihas don't drool. He was so focused on her figure he was surprised when Sakura called, "I win!" from the top.

Sasuke caught up to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You weren't even trying, were you?" Sakura asked skeptically.

He shrugged non-committaly, his mind elsewhere, as Sakura scrunched up her face grumpily. After that he suddenly really wanted Sakura. Sasuke was going to do something about it tonight, and then he would be the winner.


	4. Alone Time

~ Alone Time ~

Sasuke and Sakura sat still, quite shocked. Only moments previous Hinata had fainted and Naruto had screamed, wet himself, and then ran upstairs to the bathroom. They had all been watching a horror movie in Sasuke and Sakura's basement. Sasuke and Sakura were unaffected, but the others… well, not so much.

Slowly recovering, Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"We're alone," he whispered seductively.

Two seconds later had them laying on the couch (Sakura on Sasuke) sharing tongues. Sasuke moaned when Sakura kissed his neck, teeth brushing his skin. He blushed as well. Damn! Uchihas weren't supposed to moan that easily or blush at all.

Nevertheless, Sasuke got revenge. He ruthlessly attacked Sakura's neck with nips, kisses, and licks, making her moan loudly.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. He tugged her shirt off, Sakura helping him. She blushed under his hungry gaze as he leaned down. He cupped a still bra covered breast, kissing her chest in various places, again nipping and licking. Sakura arched her back, the pleasure unbearable. As soon as he paused Sakura practically ripped Sasuke's shirt off. He froze as she ran her hands along his pants' waistband, some fingers slipping underneath the clothing. He moaned deeply, Sakura smirking.

Both froze when they heard a gasp behind them. They turned to see a now conscious Hinata blushing furiously. The couple shrugged and went back to what they were doing, ignoring the thump as Hinata fainted again.


	5. Chibi

**For Kinoka-chan! Aishiteru! (means "I love you!")**

**Kawaii – cute**

**Cho – brown**

**Kuro – black**

**Shiro – white**

**Chigau – wrong**

**Baka – idiot**

**Demo – but**

**Yosh – alright/yes/yeah**

**Chibi – mini/little**

**Ame – rain**

**Kai – shellfish**

**Go – 5**

**Shichi – 7**

**Neko – cat/cats**

**Koneko – kitten/kittens**

**Dame – no, not allowed/no, you can't**

**xXx**

~ Chibi ~

"Aww, she's kawaii," Sakura cooed through the glass at the little cho hamster digging in its bedding of shavings.

"This one is better," Sasuke differed, crouching and pointing to a bigger, fatter, kuro and shiro hamster.

Sakura shook her head of pink hair.

"Mine is more kawaii."

"Chigau," the raven stated simply, crossing his arms.

Sakura angered, "Baka!" She would have continued her rant if she hadn't noticed the big fluffy chinchilla in another cage.

Her mouth hanging open, Sakura pressed her hands to the glass.

"This is the best!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke shook his head. The pet store was the worst; choosing was impossible.

"But I also want the cho one," Sakura mumbled.

"And I WILL have my choice," Sasuke stated.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun-!"

"Just get them all, geez!"

The couple turned to see Kiba walk by with Akamaru, not stopping.

The two turned back to each other, Sakura shrugging.

"Yosh, why not?" she called an employee over and Sasuke sighed. He didn't argue, that would be pointless. Damn Kiba.

They collected the necessary living supplies for their pets and stood in line to check out. Sakura had already named her hamster Chibi and her chinchilla Ame. Sasuke had shrugged and decided on Kai for his hamster.

Sasuke suddenly spotted cages filled with go neko and shichi koneko. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke pointed. "I need a neko."

"Dame, Sasuke-kun. They are too much work."

"Demo, Sakura-chan-"

"Dame."

"Saku-"

"Dame," she growled.

"SAKURA-"

"DAME!"

Sasuke looked at her serious face and turned away, silently raging. He was going to get his damn neko.

**xXx**

**In a few chapters, Sasuke-kun does get his damn neko…**


	6. Breeze

~ Breeze ~

Sakura lay on the grass of the park, looking up at the clouds. But she didn't envy them like Shikamaru, no. She was simply admiring their fluffiness. Besides, it distracted her from the scorching heat.

But then a small breeze hit her! Sakura looked quizzically to the left to find (her) Sasuke kneeling and fanning her. The fan was painted exactly like the Uchiha crest. She raised an eyebrow as she realized he was struggling not to smile. But his eyes were soft and loving.

She smiled at him gratefully. A small natural breeze that only lasted a second came and ruffled his raven locks as he continued to fan her. Suddenly Sakura found Sasuke's hair much more enjoyable to watch than the clouds as she admired its lusciousness.

**xXx**

***shameless self-advertisement* I have some other drabbles…**

**/Cough**


	7. Retainers

**My aunt threw away her retainers at school once and had to dig through the dumpsters. Yup, that story was my inspiration.**

**'****Bold' – Inner Sasuke's dialog**

**xXx**

~ Retainers ~

16-year-old Uchiha Sasuke whistled slightly to himself as he left the school campus, hands in his pockets. He didn't get far when he heard grunting and curses from around the nearest corner of the school. Unable to bear his curiosity (he would never admit it, Uchihas don't get overly curious), he walked towards the voice.

When he turned the corner he raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. A girl (with a well-shaped body, he might add) who had short bubble gum pink hair was digging through the school dumpsters. As he watched, she leaned in further, more curses leaving her lips. Sasuke was positive they had a few classes together, and though he didn't have her name, he knew she was spunky. He just wasn't aware she was THIS spunky.

"What are you doing?"

The girl let out a small "eek!" and leapt clear of the dumpster, spinning to face Sasuke. Her hands and arms were smudged in what looked to be lunch remains.

She studied his expressionless face before speaking.

"I accidentally threw my plastic retainers away at lunch."

She sighed, clearly tired.

Now Sasuke was having a war with Inner Sasuke.

**'****You were raised a gentleman! Help her!'**

'Well, I don't even know her.'

**'****She's pretty hot, huh?'**

'…'

Without saying a word, Sasuke walked over and began to dig through the dumpster. The girl began to search beside him, obviously surprised.

"You… You're helping me?"

"Hn," Sasuke pretended not to notice the bright smile that came over her lips.

About a half hour later, after digging and not breathing through their noses, the retainer set was found. Sasuke dropped them into the girl's hands and she beamed.

"Arigatou, um…"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked slightly. "And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke turned to hide his blush.

"Which way do you live?" Sakura asked, Sasuke pointing left in answer.

"Me too! Let's walk together," Sakura said happily.

Soon enough, Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the street together while Sakura chatted on about nothing and Sasuke was trying (in a very un-Uchiha way) to pluck up the courage to ask for the beautiful Haruno Sakura's number.


	8. Damn Neko

**Here it is: Sasuke's damn neko!**

**xXx**

~ Damn Neko ~

The door shut behind Sakura as she left for the store. Sasuke turned and did a small fist pump.

'She's gone!'

He went over to the back sliding glass door, opening it and calling out:

"Taka! Come, neko, neko!" After a moment an orange and white neko crept out from under some bushes across the back yard and ran to Sasuke.

"Hey, girl," he bent and scratched her chin, making her purr and rub against his legs.

Sasuke smiled and picked up his neko, heading back inside. He shut the door but froze, eyes wide, when he heard the front door open. Taka was about to meow but Sasuke clamped his hand over her little mouth.

"Sasuke, I forgot my keys!" Sakura called.

Sasuke thought fast before shoving Taka under the couch. He straightened up to greet Sakura.

"Hey, babe," he pecked her cheek when she walked over to him.

"Ow!" she suddenly screeched, leaping away.

She and Sasuke looked down to see a white paw poking out from under the couch. Sakura glared at Sasuke as he scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"What the hell is that?!" Sakura demanded, pointing as Taka's head popped out as well.

"A neko, Sakura," he didn't dare say duh.

"I told you 'dame,' Sasuke!" She had dropped the "kun." This is getting serious.

"But I want a neko, so I'm keeping her. Besides, she lives outside," accept when you're gone…

Sakura sighed, "I'm not in the mood right now, Sasuke. Just keep the damn neko."

She walked out the door, leaving Sasuke staring at it for a few seconds. Then he slowly smiled, scooping Taka up. He held her above his head and spun around.

The door opened, revealing Sakura's head.

"Outside!" she was gone again.

Sasuke growled, pouting, and carried his neko outside. He glared at the door Sakura had left through. Damn wives and their damn house rules.


	9. Hot

~ Hot ~

Sasuke watched Sakura licking her red popsicle like a pervert. He quickly looked away and kept petting Taka who lay in his lap. He looked again out of the corner of his eye. Maybe the heat was getting to him.

All the juice began to melt on Sakura's mouth and Sasuke almost screamed in frustration. That's it!

He stood abruptly and Taka leapt off his lap with a "meow!" He bent down before Sakura and all she could do was stare as he leaned in and began to lick her lips and all around her mouth slowly. His eyes were cast down, allowing Sakura to admire all his beautiful, dark, eyelashes. Once Sasuke was finished he casually stood and sat back in his own chair.

Sakura turned tomato red. Damn, that just made him want to eat her more.


	10. A Plan or Two

**Imouto – little sister**

**Nee-chan – big sister (the 'nee' is pronounced 'nay')**

**xXx**

~ A Plan (or two) ~

Haruno Sakura sat on her couch humming pleasantly to herself as she painted her toenails emerald green. On the outside she was the perfect example of relaxation. However on the inside she was freaking out. How should she go about telling Sasuke she was pregnant? She wasn't afraid of his reaction, no. Sakura just wanted to tell him in a not-so-ordinary way. When in doubt, call your girlfriends, Sakura decided.

Sakura scanned the coffee table for the phone. Well, she would be cleaning up later. The table was cluttered with various papers and books on pregnancy. She'd be cleaning those up before Sasuke got home, that was for sure. At the moment he was at the gym working out with the guys. Well, he, Neji, and Lee were definitely working out. Naruto was probably wasting his time annoying Sasuke to the point Sasuke would chase him with heavy weights (hey, more of a work out for Sasuke). Shino wasn't there, he avoided too much socializing like bug spray. Kiba never went because of the 'no pets' policy, but Shikamaru was definitely there, though he wouldn't be working out. Sasuke always told Sakura about how all Shikamaru ever did was nap in the hot tub. Choji obviously wasn't there, or Sakura would assume it was the apocalypse and would proceed to grab all needed living supplies before dragging Sasuke into a cellar.

Sakura finally located the phone and pulled it out, dialing Ino's number.

Ring ring!

Ino looked up from her flower arrangement on her window sill and picked up the phone, not checking the caller ID.

"Hellooo?"

**"****Ino! Come over!"**

"Sakura? Oh, uh, Shikamaru and I-"

**"****Shikamaru's at the gym with Sasuke, cut the excuses and get your butt over here!"** Click. Sakura had hung up.

Dang. Ino sighed, putting down the phone. So much for an evening alone.

Hinata picked up her cell phone, pausing in her conversation with Hanabi, making the younger girl pout. The two were at a coffee shop.

"S-Sakura?"

**"****Hey, Hinata, come over. It's important."**

"U-um, okay…"

As soon as Hinata set down her phone Hanabi was on her like (dare I say it in a fic with Japanese characters) white on rice.

"Well?"

"U-um, that was Sakura-chan. I have t-to go to her house now. Gomen, imouto…"

"Nee-chan! I was just telling you about Konohamaru and me!" Hanabi pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, making the other girl hold up her hands in surrender. "I'm coming with you."

And with that, Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the shop, forgetting to pay. And so half-way down the street they were ambushed by police while Hinata hastily tried to explain and Hanabi screamed insults and threats. But that's a story for another time…

Tenten ran to her phone and picked it up.

"Sakura? Yeah, of course! I'll be right over!"

On her way out the door Tenten grabbed three of her ten pocket knives… just in case.

Temari was in the middle of seducing the ice cream man to give the cone to her for free when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She was so close, too.

She moodily walked away from the stand the answered her phone. But her face brightened and when she ended the call she dashed back to the man.

"Whatever, I'll pay!" she gave him the yen and ran away with her ice cream.

Sakura waited in her living room, tapping her fingers impatiently when suddenly her doorbell rang and she opened it to see all her friends (plus Hanabi) jostling for a good position on her porch.

As soon as they noticed the open door, they all burst into the house, Sakura noticing Temari had ice cream.

"So why are we here?" Temari froze when she saw the coffee table. She opened her mouth but Sakura beat her to it.

"I'm pregnant!"

Several things happened at once. Hinata beamed, Temari choked on her ice cream, Tenten gaped, Ino screamed like a banshee, and Hanabi yelled and celebrated, bouncing all around the room. Sakura held up her hands for silence.

"I'm one month along. How should I tell Sasuke?"

Ino grinned.

"Seduce him and tell him in a sexy voice!"

"I'll consider it…" Sakura murmured.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hanabi jumped up and down. "Take him to the place you met!"

"Gomen, Hanabi-chan, but that would be our high school's dumpsters."

Everyone gave Sakura a weird look. Temari was the first to break the silence.

"Um, okay. What about renting a romantic movie and telling him at the most emotional part?"

"Hm," Sakura scratched her pink head. "That's actually the best idea so far."

Temari beamed, finishing off her ice cream.

Hinata spoke next.

"U-uh, why not go out on a date and t-tell him then? A date to a r-really nice, p-peaceful, and romantic restaurant."

Sakura grinned, "I love it, Hinata-chan! I'll use your idea!"

Tenten shrugged, "I'm glad Hinata had something good, 'cause I got nothing."

Ino grinned, "I bet you would take Neji to a shooting range and tell him there."

Tenten blushed and looked away.

Just then the door opened to let in Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Naruto. All men froze when they saw their girls, plus Hanabi and Temari, in the living room.

"Wha-?"

Sasuke didn't have time to finish as Sakura, removing her hands from her mouth, couldn't help her outburst of, "I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun!"

All her friends sighed.

Sasuke, in a reaction that startled everyone, burst out laughing. He ran for Sakura and lifted her up, his arms around her waist. He crushed her to him as he spun a little, and then stopped, placing her down. He kneeled before her and placed his hands on her still-flat stomach.

"How many months?"

"One," Sakura smiled, resting a hand on his head.

She smiled wider as he pushed her shirt up to kiss her tummy.

All the girls let out squeals of delight (even Tenten and Hanabi) while the boys were secretly jealous, also thinking about how adorable it was.

As Sasuke stood and kissed Sakura's lips, Lee began to bawl.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! YOSH!" he continued sobbing, burying his face in Neji's shoulder. Neji shoved him away emotionlessly.

The rest of the entire night was spent with their friends, all of which were couples. There was Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and of course Sasuke and Sakura. Hanabi even got Sakura's permission to invite Konohamaru over. Naruto was completely enthused, but Sasuke was annoyed. All was made better by a kiss from Sakura, however.

About two hours into the night Hanabi began noticing the glances Lee and Temari were sneaking each other. Once, he had winked, making Temari blush very uncharacteristically.

A giant, diabolical grin spread over Hanabi's face. Match-making time…

**xXx**

**Hope you enjoyed ;) Please review!**


	11. Tenshi

**Please review :) It's much appreciated.**

**Tenshi – angel**

**Aishiteru – I love you**

**xXx**

~ Tenshi ~

Sakura flopped down to lay beside Sasuke in the fluffy snow. Their giant coats protected them from the wet and the cold extremely well.

"Hey," Sakura grinned at Sasuke. "Let's see how well we can make snow angels bundled up in all of this!"

And make snow angels they did. As Sasuke moved his arms around, he moved them too fast so that snow would spray up in Sakura's face.

"Hey!" she sounded out raged, "That was intentional, wasn't it?"

Sasuke shrugged vaguely and jumped when Sakura dumped a handful of snow onto his face. She giggled as she watched him shaking his head. As the snowflakes fell, Sakura admired the way they looked resting in his raven hair. It was stunning. Sasuke thought the same about the way they rested in her pink hair.

He swooped up and his lips caught hers, making her gasp in surprise. The kiss seemed to warm Sakura despite the cold weather. When Sasuke pulled away, he gazed at her.

"You're shivering. Let's go in."

She nodded, barely registering what he said, lost in his dark orbs. He took her by the hand and once they were inside Sasuke helped Sakura out of her coat, snow boots, and snow pants. He took his own off before leading Sakura to the fireplace. He started a fire and then wrapped Sakura's favorite fuzzy blue blanket around her sitting form. The whole time Sakura just smiled at him.

He disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes and when he returned he had two mugs of hot chocolate. Sasuke handed one to Sakura and sat beside her. As he wrapped his arm around her she grinned. He had even put little marshmallows in hers. For a while Sasuke and Sakura just sat sipping their hot chocolate and watching the warming fire dance.

Sasuke suddenly leaned over and kissed Sakura's warm, soft cheek.

"You're my tenshi," he whispered, secretly smiling against her reddening skin. But Sakura could feel it.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun… A-aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."


End file.
